


Art for Reverse Bang Story "How I ‘Met’ Your Father" by penumbria

by Banbury



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary, provided by the author: How I ‘Met’ Your Father OR Five Times Tony’s Ex-Boyfriends Showing Up In His Life At NCIS Was Cumulatively A Very Bad, Awful, Horrible, Painful Thing Plus One Time When It Was PerfectTony has had many lovers over the years but only one became his husband. A 5 plus 1 with pics. Pretty much what it says on the tin.Link to a story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563749





	Art for Reverse Bang Story "How I ‘Met’ Your Father" by penumbria

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/6tq3kqqnvy2tg0t/Banbury_1_text1.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/r1y3e7jeo1dzqlt/2.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/3n0a78w9dwk88fs/4.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/s4g5t948d65c99h/5.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/8k4qoha5ltlfyjo/6.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/83b4k13po36rc36/7.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/1q4a3ymxz55t5xi/8.jpg)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/vkeqyfhrqyxkkhq/9.jpg)


End file.
